Sk8ter Boi
by DoctorWhoFan9
Summary: James fell for a skater boy, 'punk', and 'bad boy'. Jarlos.


This is great, just great, yeah my mom's gonna be real thrilled, in case you don't know I'm being sarcastic, my mom's gonna flip. I know what she's gonna say, 'James David Diamond, I didn't raise you like this' 'How dare you do this to me, to the family', before you ask no, I did not knock up some girl, get drunk, or turn into a druggie, that's not me. Actually, she'll probably find this worse, after all, those scandals can be covered up quite easily, but how's she gonna hide this? Oh, that's right she can't, I won't let her, this means too much to me, _he_ means too much to me, I'm not gonna let her run my life.

See, I fell, I fell hard for this boy who's the most amazing and genuine boy I've ever met. My mom and her prissy friends would stick up their noses at him, his family, his clothes, all the things I love about him. Wow, I sound like such a girl right now, but that's just how he is, what he does to me, right, back to figuring out how to tell my mom I'm in love with-

"Hey, babe, what up?" Said boy I fell for asked.

"Nothing…"

"James, I know it's something. Tell me."

"I… It's just… I don't know how to tell my mom…"

"Is that it? We'll tell her together, you don't have to do this on your own, I love you, and I don't care what anyone says, especially her."

"Thanks, I love you too Carlos." Yes, that's right, I'm in love with Carlos Garcia, a cop's son, skater boy, punk, and the sweetest boy on the face of the earth. But Brooke freaking Diamond won't give a damn about the good things, oh no, she'll concentrate on the things that don't matter and form her own opinions on looks, her and her bitchy friends, just like they always do, but they aren't going to ruin this, if they try I'll rip them to shreds. Carlos is the best damn thing that I have, that I've ever had and mother dearest isn't going to take him away from me.

"Maybe, Kendork and Lo will have had more luck, they've been trying to tell their families for like a year."

It was true, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell have been having a similar problem trying to figuring out how to break the news. Kendall and Carlos have been friends forever, both of them what my family would classify as 'bad boys' and 'bad influences', the kind that hang out at skate parks and play hockey, but they both have soft sides, Logan being the only one who really got Kendall to show his, he has a huge weak spot when it comes to Logan.

"You really think so? You do remember how long it took them to realize they were made for each other right?" we both started laughing hysterically at the thought, yeah they'll tell everyone when pigs fly.

"Well, how 'bout we just walk in, tell her, and get the hell outa dodge."

"So tell her, then run like hell? That might work, if she doesn't send the hell hounds after us…"

"Your mom isn't the devil, James, besides it's not like we're gonna hang out here in Minnesota for much longer anyways." It was true, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I were going to LA, after being offered the chance of a life time.

"Oh, but she is. And let me tell you the devil does wear Prada-"

"James David Diamond! How dare you say such a thing!" Crap. Here's the she devil herself…

"Hey mom. How's it going?" She looked about ready to rip me limb from limb, luckily Carlos jumped in before she did. Have I mentioned how much I love him?

"Hi, Mrs. Diamond, I don't think we've met. I'm Carlos." He stuck out a hand, clearly intending to shake her hand and make a good first impression.

His face fell realizing she wasn't going to return his gesture.

She looked him up and down, I could practically see her critiquing his appearance, silently insulting him, _my Carlos_, and _no one_ treats _my Carlos_ like that.

"Mom, Carlos is-"

"I don't care who or what he is, you're staying away from him, I don't want you anywhere near this- this punk."

"Mom! Carlos is my boyfriend and you can't change it! This is my freakin' life not your's! You don't even know him!"

"I don't care, you are my son, you have a responsibility to this family-"

"Responsibility to you, to the family, what about my responsibility to myself? And to my friends? Huh?"

"James, you can't just go gallivanting around with punks and low lives!"

"They are _not_ punks or low lives! And don't _ever_ call any of them that again! You don't fucking know them, you don't even know me! I love Carlos, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

"What? What did you say? You cannot possibly _love_ this boy!"

"I do love him, with all my heart, and if you can't except that, then it's your loss. C'mon Carlitos." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving mother dearest standing there open mouthed. I finally stood up to her, wow, that was way easier than I thought it would be, and all because of my skater boy.


End file.
